


Into the Storm

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for harry100 (On IJ and DW) and the prompt "The Perfect Storm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's age is not explicitly stated, but he's either underage or it's a Sirius Lives!AU. It can be read either way.

The pounding rain echoes loudly in the small cramped attic, so much that Harry can't hear his own quickening breaths as Sirius pushes him down on the dusty unmade bed and spreads Harry's knees with an unforgiving press of his palms. Sirius' unshaven cheek scrapes against the soft flesh of Harry's inner thigh and it sends Harry's heart racing nearly as fast as the beating of the storm. 

Harry gulps. Sirius' eyes gleam in flickering candlelight. Thunder claps overhead. Sirius takes Harry's cock in his wet, hot mouth, and Harry swears he can feel the rain splash against his face.


End file.
